


At the bar

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: could you please do a sherlock one where the reader is drinking her head out and he stops her and take care of her? please?





	

You fucking hate your boss. Correction, he’s your ex-boss now. When he had fired you he was spewing some bullshit about “company cutback and someone had to go”, but you are not buying it. The fucker just wanted to get into your pants, and when you wouldn’t let him, he fired you.

“That motherfucker” you mumble into your beer. You don’t how many of them you have drunk, but it doesn’t matter. As long as you can get satisfyingly drunk, it doesn’t matter. You become aware of a man looking at from another table in the bar. You raise an eyebrow at him and he looks away. You take out your phone, deciding to play some games on it to have something to do while you get drunk alone. That’s when you hear someone clearing their throat next to you. You look up and see that it is the man that was looking at you earlier.

“What do you want?” you ask him, voice ice cold, clearly stating that you don’t want to talk to him.

“You should stop drinking soon unless you want to get violently ill.” His tone says that he couldn’t care less if you drunk until you died from alcohol poisoning right in front of him, but for some reason he still tells you to stop. It’s weird.

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t. But someone drinking themselves into a stupor and then getting harassed or killed is something that is not good.” You snort.

“I can fucking protect myself, thank you very much.” you say while lifting up your trouser leg, showing the knife hidden your boot.

“I don’t doubt your fighting abilities when you are sober, but when you are drunk they are a whole different matter.” You stare at him, not really getting why he is doing this. “You want me to try them on you?” You go back to being ice cold. He shakes his head and turns around, returning to his own table.

“Weird fucker”, you mumble to yourself. You take another sip of your beer, feeling how it slowly slides down your throat. Another sip, and another, and soon the beer glass is empty again. You stare at it, thinking about maybe getting another one. You are feeling lightheaded enough, so you decide against it. You just sit there for a while, feeling great, just swaying slightly in your seat. After a while you feel the need of using the bathroom making itself known, and you stand up to go. You almost lose you balance and have to grab hold onto your chair not to fall straight on your ass. You look after a sign for a bathroom, and spot the man again. He now has the slightest look of bemusement in his face. You finally spot the sign, and on the way there you give him the finger.

After you have used the bathroom, you splash some water in your face. It feels nice, cold and calming. You stare at yourself in the mirror. What you see is a tired person that really needs to take a break and maybe sleep for a week. Maybe the weird man was right. You sigh and straighten yourself out, slightly unsteady on your feet. You need to catch a cab; no way you are walking or taking the tube. You push open the door out to the bar again and head for the exit. You feel someone’s gaze on you and look up. It’s the man again, but now he is accompanied by someone. You give a small wave to him and slip out the door. Before the door closes, you see the man nod; seeming satisfied that you came to your right mind. You breathe in the cold London air before going looking for a cab to take you home.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
